Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-7045)
Mortimer Toynbee a.k.a. Toad is a weak, hunchbacked mutant, with froglike powers. He was Magneto's sniveling servant in the founding lineup of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Leaping' *'Superhuman Strength': The Toad is superhumanly strong, primarily in his lower body, and is capable of leg pressing 3 tons. He possesses superhuman strength in his upper body as well, although to a much lower degree, and can lift about 1 ton. Toad's elongated tongue is also able to lift heavy weights, though the exact limit is unknown. *'Flexible Bone Structure': The Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability': The Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. *'UV/Infrared Vision': The Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. *'Prehensile Tongue' *'Acidic Saliva' *'Adhesive Resin': The Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface. Abilities *'Experienced Combatant': The Toad has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a servant of Magneto and foe of the X-Men has given him plenty of combat experience. The Toad's superhuman agility combined with his powerful legs (and, less so, his arms) makes him a highly formidable opponent in kick-boxing, despite a lack of any formal training. Weaknesses The Toad is near-sighted and has an aversion to light. He often wears light filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. More generally, Toad's lack of self-confidence and cowardliness keep him from realizing his full potential. As a result of not bathing and the fact that his skin secretes unusual chemicals, the Toad usually has an offensive odor. Paraphernalia Equipment The goggles Toad is often seen wearing protect his eyes from intense lighting and correct his vision. Trivia *Mortimer's identity is known to law enforcement agencies. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:British Category:Animal Traits Category:Extended Tongue Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Infrared Vision Category:Acid Generation Category:Adhesion Category:Expert Combatant Category:Blindsight Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:X-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Toad